This must be a dream
by Little-monkey-girl
Summary: This takes place right after Buu , Goku gets a dream about the end of planet Vegeta , this has quite some effect on his life when he wakes up and sees something or rather someone that shouldn’t really be there … my shortest summary ever ! go me P
1. dreams can be interesting

**Disclaimer : I don't own DBZ , never will **

Lmg : look I've got a new story up !

Vegeta: But what about that last one ? I mean you haven't even finished it yet and you already start another one?

Goku : yeah that's weird ( sits on a chair , don't ask me where he got the chair from )

Lmg : well my last story was a follow up of my first one , but I think people didn't get that and got confused ..or I just made a very confusing chapter , heh funny the chapter's title was "very confusing" ( sweatdrops )

Vegeta : yeah I'm going for the second one ( also sits on a chair now )

Lmg : hey ! well I think I'll still finish the story though , I mean it's a bit mean to just quit it but at the same time I'm also putting this one up , this one isn't a follow up story ….and where the heck did you two get those chairs? I mean we're in a **BATHROOM **

Vegeta : …

Goku : …

Lmg : ( suddenly sitting on a chair too ) … you two scare me .. I swear next story I'm moving us to my room

Goku : but now on with the fic :)

**This takes place right after Buu , Goku gets a dream about the end of planet Vegeta , this has quite some effect on his life when he wakes up and sees something or rather someone that shouldn't really be there … ( my shortest summary ever ! go me ;P )**

**Dreams can be interesting : **

Vegeta just got out of his room and started to walk downstairs for some breakfast , you could already hear the Ps2 coming from downstairs and the voice of Trunks and Goten .

" Beat that Trunks !" he said while landing a punch with his fighter on the screen .

" Grr oh yeah ! Just wait" Trunks replied annoyed and threw him kick

by now Vegeta was already downstairs and was walking towards the kitchen , by that time the boys finally noticed he was there

"Hey mister Vegeta" Goten replied

"…" was Vegeta's answer

"Oww why doesn't he ever answer me ?" Goten pouted , the controller still in his hands

"Because he only talks to his son" Trunks said proud "Good morning dad" Trunks called out to him still grinning at Goten

"…" was Vegeta's answer ..again

" Hhahahaha !" Goten laughed at Trunks who was now pouting instead of him and looking very annoyed

" Shut up" he finally said and went back to playing the game and Ko'ing Goten's character

"Hey no fair !" goten pouted

meanwhile Vegeta was eating his cereal in the kitchen , he was too lazy to prepare some " saiyan prince worthy food " "This shouldn't even be counted edible mhpf it's discusting" he snorted while he took another spoon full off the stuff .

At that moment Bulma walked inside the kitchen as well looking quite tired "Hey Geta" she said yawning

"I can't get you off that nickname can I ?" he said slightly annoyed

"You've got more chance Yajirobe will beat the next villain that tries to kill us" she said while getting some coffee

"In normal words , I don't stand a chance that you'll ever call me Vegeta again" he said eating another spoon full of cereal

"Yup you got that right" Bulma said sitting down and drinking her coffee

"And you look like Kakarrotto when he has to solve a math problem , so what's up ?" Vegeta said noticing Bulma's tired eyes and the fact that she yawned for more than 9 times now

" Mh? Oh well yeah I had some experiments to finish last night and it made me lose some sleep .." she said drinking her coffee

" …What time did you go to sleep ?" he looked her straight in the eyes

" …1 AM it's nothing" she said

"… Now how come I don't believe you" he said still looking her straight in the eyes

"Oh come on .. why don't you believe me ? I mean I wouldn't even be out off bed now if I really went to bed at 6 AM hahahehehe..heh" she laughed nervously

"…..O.O" he stared at her

"eh Vegeta ?" she backed up a little

meanwhile Goten had won and was now doing his victory dance while Trunks was claiming the Ps2 had gone crazy and was programmed to let the worst fighter win

"hahahaha ! Just admit it Trunks you can't beat me" he cheered

"OH YES I CAN !" Trunks still annoyed said walking away from a now cut in two Ps2

"..." Goten just sweatdropped

" YOU STAYED UP TILL 6 AM ! ARE YOU TOTALLY OUT OFF YOUR MIND WOMAN ?" they heard Vegeta yelling from the kitchen

"……… Hey Vegeta .." Bulma said looking at him

"WHAT!" he said still not believing what she just told him

" Is it me or did you just totally freaked out on me because you were concerned about me?" she said smiling

"…O.o" he realized he really did that just a second ago

" heehee" Bulma giggled at his expression "Awww Veggie-kun you are so sweet to me" she said teasing him and poking his stomach

"I was NOT concerned about you , I just …em.. couldn't believe how stupid you still are after all this time you've spend with ME" he said blushing

"Are you saying I'm stupid and should've grown smarter with you around here by now ?" she asked

" And what if I am ?" he said turning his back to her

"well…" she grabbed the prince by his collar and kicked him out of the house "YOU WON'T COME IN HERE UNTIL YOU APOLOGIZE THEN !" she said and closed the door

"Grr stupid woman herhgkreh58y48hwefkxqh#$#$"he grumbled getting up and dusting himself off "I'll go spar with Kakarrotto , it'll get my mind off that woman for a while and keep it busy with plotting how to beat that carrot head" he said and went off in Goku's direction ..

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

meanwhile at carr/ err ( curses Vegeta ) Goku's house

"Noooo Chichi do I have to go to that stupid parents and teachers meeting today ! I don't want to " he sobbed while wearing half of a suit and sitting on his bed

"YES you have to go ! Don't you get it how important this meeting is ? You can get your child's grades a lot higher with it !" she said while fixing her hair in the mirror

"But Chichi , Gohan told me he had the best grades in school , they CAN'T go any higher !" he complained plopping on his back on the bed

" NO buts Goku ! It's always good for something ! Now stop your whining and get the rest of your suit on , you can't go there as if you were going for a swim you know !" she said still fiddling with her hair

"What do you mean ? I would never go swim with clothes on" he said confused

"Ugh! Just get dressed ! NOW !" she yelled annoyed

" Ok ok" he said walking to his closet

meanwhile Vegeta had arrived and had just witnessed the whole scene " Hehehe maybe I shouldn't train with him today and let him be tortured by Chichi instead" he snickered hovering by the window now , unfortunately for Vegeta the closet stood next to the window an Goku had noticed him

" Hey Geta !" he said happily

"O.o" Vegeta turned around and met with a chest naked 3rd class LARGER saiyan "WAA!" he yelled surprised and landed on the ground

Goku looked down at the little prince "Are you okay Geta ?" he asked the upper half of his body out of the window

"I'm fine" he grunted embarrassed

"great:)" Goku said smiling

"Goku who are you talking to?" Chichi said noticing the larger saiyan was talking to someone which wasn't her "If that's Gohan you tell him to go back to his room and study for that big test tomorrow" she said walking up to him until she stood next to him and saw who exactly he was talking to "What is HE doing here!" she said surprised pointing to Vegeta

"actually I came to ask Kakarrotto to spar with me" he said dusting himself off " And why the "!" ? you aren't scared of me are you 3rd class warrior's woman ?" he said amused looking up at her "Grr" Vegeta grumbled obviously annoyed what the writer just wrote and hovered up so he was now looking down at Chichi "…" goku and Chichi both sweatdropped

"No I'm not scared off you ! I just don't want you near any of my children !" she said stubborn

"Why not Chi? I mean Vegeta won't harm them if that's what you're thinking" Goku said to her

"HA! Yeah right , like I'm going to believe that ! What about that time he went Oozaru and nearly KILLED my sweet Gohan ! I'm not letting any of my children near him !" she said stubborn and folded her arms

"…What are you talking about ? I have no tail crazy woman , the last time I went Oozau was …I think something about 14 years ago" Vegeta said thinking

"exactly !" she said

"WAHH!" both Goku and Vegeta fell down

"Oh well then you better watch me eh , cus that little brat of yours /" he started

"Goten" she interrupted him

"Whatever the Kaka-clone's name is , he's in my house practically everyday , so you better watch me or I'll show him what happens to those who dare to look like Kakarrotto" he said to her still amused

" he doesn't have a choice of what he looks like" Chichi noted sweatdropping

"Yeah but still it's my house I can do whatever I want" he said victoriously

"ha ! It's Bulma's house you pig" she said mocking him

" NO it….mmh okay maybe that's true but what did you just call me ?" he said annoyed

"PIG" she said smirking

" Stupid woman I'm no pig , your baka husband is though.." he said starting to smirk

"What are you talking about Vegeta ? Hey Goku are you going to take that ?" she said looking to her left …only to find air "ehh…..AHH!" she suddenly yelled as if she had realized something

"What ? you found him with a math book or something ?" he asked grinning

"It all makes sense , YOU!" she pointed accusingly to the saiyan prince

"Yes?" he asked smirking

"You killed him while you were distracting me didn't you !" she said still pointing

"………..O.o" Vegeta just stared at the woman

"…" she still stood there pointing

"…BWAHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHA! Oh god Kakarrotto your wife is TOO amusing" he laughed while goku returned to the room with an ice cream cone in his hand

"she is ?" he asked licking his ice cream

"huh! Goku ?" Chichi turned around to meet with the larger saiyan …and an ice cream cone

"hi :)" he smiled the Son smile at her

"oww ok maybe I was wrong but that still doesn't make me think any different about you Vegeta !" she said turning back to …nothing but air "hey ? where the heck did he just go ! Goku do you know where that monkey went off to ? ….Goku?"she turned around to see Goku had disappeared as well " OWW WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON THOSE TWO!" she said and started cursing

"Hahaha! We got that woman good!" Vegeta laughed while flying next to his rival in the air

"I don't know , maybe I should go back .." Goku said thinking and feeling a bit guilty

"And get yourself killed? Well be my guest Kakarrotto" Vegeta replied

"On the other hand I think I could really use a spar right now" Goku said turning pale at the thought of what Chichi would do to him if he'd return

"Good me too…there ! let's go down" he said pointing at a deserted area with the usual mountains and such , a perfect place for a spar

"Ok" Goku agreed and they both flew down

"Great now show me what you've got Kakarrotto" Vegeta said standing in fighting stance

"You've asked for it Geta" Goku said grinning

"And would you mind not calling me Geta ! What is it with everyone and that nickname ?" he said annoyed

" Sure Geta" Goku said not paying any attention to what the prince just said

"Why me" Vegeta sobbed and started the battle

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Trunks! I'm booooOOOOoorreed!" Goten whined laying on the ground with Trunks sitting next to him "Why'd you had to go and destroy your Ps2 ?" goten asked

"Because it was CURSED !" Trunks said stubbornly with his arms folded

"You're just a bad loser Trunks , just admit it already" Goten said amused

"No I'm not"

"Yes you are"

"No I'm NOT"

"okay you win , you are not the greatest fighter of the two of us and you smell"

"exactly….HEY!" Trunks yelled at him annoyed

"Hhahaha I can't believe you fell for that !" Goten laughed "Playing pranks is fun Trunks !" he laughed again

" ….Hey! Goten you just gave me a great idea to do something that will keep us from being bored !" he said victoriously standing up

" I did ? O.o" Goten asked the chibi confused

"You sure did ! now let's get going!" he said and grabbed the chibi by the arm

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"phew !" Goku said plopping down into the grass

the two saiyans had fought almost the entire day and were really tired , especially Goku since he decided to go SSj 3 on Vegeta ….Vegeta was more beaten up though , because he was the one that had to DEAL with the SSj 3 .

"I really need to learn that SSj 3 stuff" the Little prince said tired also laying on the grass

the sun had already set and you could already see the stars in the sky , not the moon of course because Piccolo blew it up

"mhmhh" Goku nodded with his eyes half open " mmhh boy I'm tired"

"You're one to talk" Vegeta replied his eyes also half open

"Hey Geta?"

" What ? and don't call me that !"

"Do you …know what my parents looked like?" Goku asked staring at the stars

"mh? How come you're suddenly interested in your parents? You never showed interest in anything saiyan related before" the prince asked surprised looking to his left where Goku was

" Well yeah but , I've been having these dreams lately , and there are a lot of saiyans in it …so it just made me wonder"

"…Well I don't really know your parents , I think I saw your dad once , I don't know for sure if it was your father but since you look exactly like him except for your skin color , I'd say there's a pretty good chance" Vegeta explained

"So my dad looks exactly like me but he has a different skin color ?"

"I guess so , I don't know it was a long time ago I was just a kid you know .." Vegeta said and then got up "But I'm going , I hope that woman has calmed down now , I should've never started living on this planet geez" he said grumbling while Goku got up too

"Yeah good idea , I'm kinda tired , what time is it anyways?" he asked yawning

"How should I know , you're son's the one who dresses himself up in a circus suit and wears a watch" he said and got to the air "I'll see you another time , which is probably tomorrow" he said and flew off home

"okay see ya later Geta !" Goku yelled after him "mmhh and now to get home , and some sleep" he said yawning again and instant transmissioned out of there

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Owww just wait until I get my hands on him he's going to be sorry he was born !" Chichi yelled frustrated while walking through the house destroying random objects that were blocking her way while a tired Gohan watched her from the kitchen table

" Mom , knowing dad he'll be here any second now , I mean it's already half past twelve he usually goes to bed around 9/10 PM" Gohan said watching her destroys the unlucky chair that was in her way

" And when he gets here he'll be in SO MUCH/" she began

"Heya guys !" Goku suddenly appeared his back facing Chichi

" TROUBLE!" she finished

"Dad I suggest you either run or sleepover on the lookout" Gohan coolly said not affected by the situation at all ( gives you some information how many times he's witnessed this )

"AAA! Chichi! Watch out where you throw the chairs !" he said dodging a random chair that flew by " O.O" he didn't take another second to get to his room when Chichi started looking in the kitchen for her knifes though

" Phew made it in time" Goku said exhausted while making sure his bedroom door was locked "Aww man I'm so tired I gotta get some sleep" he said yawning and walking to his bed , then when he made it he instantly plopped down on it and was fast asleep "zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" You guys have to listen to me ! He's going to blow up the planet !" a man shouted at a group of people

" Hahahaha you're crazy !" one of them said and everyone just laughed at the man

" Huh? What's going on here ?" someone walked inside the room where the others were still laughing but slowly stopped when they saw the man

" W..What ! This can't be …Who are you !" the man being laughed at asked

"…Erm I'm Goku of course …hey you kinda look like me only you don't have the same skin color as I do ….wait a second o.O….: No way ? This guy looks a lot like the guy Vegeta was talking about ! ..It can't be ! I'm mistaken , my father's already dead : NO WAY ! YOUCAN'TBEHIMBECAUSEHE'SSUPPOSETOBEDEAD!" Goku stared at the other man which looked indeed a lot like him

"I'm suppose to be dead! ..I knew it Frieza is going to destroy this planet ! No! I won't let him ! I'll stop him myself if none of you believe me !" he said to the other saiyans and ran off

"What ! Frieza! ..Hey wait up !" Goku said and went after him

"W..why does that guy look so much like Bardock ? o.O" One of the saiyans in the front asked

"I have no idea , and what did he mean with " you're suppose to be dead" ?" a female saiyan said

"Hey wait up !" goku called out to the man but he just continued running

"I've got to stop him , the freak he's already here !" he said to himself still running when he finally stopped a minute later and looked up , this gave Goku the chance to catch up with him and wonder why the heck he was looking up

"Eh? O.o" he then looked up himself and saw what the problem was , Frieza's ship was not far away from the planet

"Grr" Bardock flew up to the ship with full speed while Goku was distracted and was emmidiatly attacked by a LOT of Frieza's henchmen

"WHAT! What's he doing! He's going to get himself killed !" goku said finally noticing Bardock was gone " Grr I'm coming !" he yelled and went straight after Bardock who was now not even visible because of all the fighters who were attacking him at the same time

" HAAAA!" Bardock blew them all away with his energy aura which surprised Goku

" This guy knows what he's doing , then again he can never beat Frieza the gap between their powerlevels is too big ! I gotta do something !" he said KO'ing random henchmen who were attacking him now and then

"Come out Frieza ! I know you're hiding in there !" Bardock yelled angrily at the spaceship , a few seconds later Frieza appeared in his oh so famous flying chair thingy ( :P ) " hehe I've got a little present for you" Bardock said smirking while gathering some energy in his right hand

"Hehe stupid monkey" Frieza snickered

" WHATT! He's crazy !" Goku said freaking out because he knew the saiyan wouldn't stand a chance against Frieza

" Here! CATCH!" Bardock yelled and threw his energy blast at Frieza who had created his own before the blast could even hit him , Bardock's energy blast got thrashed by Frieza's gigantic one "hehehahahhah" He laughed insanely at the stunned saiyan and threw it at him , it was big enough to swallow Frieza's spaceship not to mention a saiyan

"Wha..a.." Bardock said not being able to move anymore

"AAA! I gotta do SOMETHING !" Goku paniced and paniced even more when the blast was just an inch away from the saiyan's father " NO!" he yelled and quickly instant transmissioned himself in front of Bardock , his back facing the energy blast

"What ! Are you crazy!" Bardock yelled at him and the Blast struck them , everything went white , and Planet Vegeta blew up …

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Uhhhh..my back.." Goku said slowly starting to wake up though not opening his eyes yet , he noticed he was in his bed "I ..It was all just a dream ? ..owww but why does my back hurt so much then ?" he said and slowly opening his eyes , only to meet with two black pupils staring him right in the eyes

"WHAT! NO WAY !" He yelled surprised "Ah!" but the pain in his back was more serious than he thought and he fell down on the bed again , this time unconscious ..

**END OF CHAPTER 1 !**

Lmg : YAY , I made this chapter in one day …actually two hours but err ah well ( celebrates )

Goku : yay :)

Vegeta : …. It'll just be best to ignore you two I guess

Lmg : Watch it you

Vegeta : Why should I ? I mean it's so obvious this story is about Carrot head and not me

Lmg : That doesn't mean it's ONLY about him , I'm going to let you team up with Goku the rest of the fic and you owe it all to yourself ! ( grins )

Vegeta : WHAT! You can't do that !

Lmg : And why not?

Vegeta : …….because it'll disappoint all the Goku fans?

Lmg : the goku fans won't mind if I put you in the fic WITH him

Vegeta : grrr kuso , great now I'm stuk with Carrot head

Lmg : you really like that nickname don't you? Mmhh I thought you called him clown too for a while

Vegeta : yeah that too but good to be creative

Goku : Vegeta stop calling me stupid nicknames or I won't either

Vegeta : ha ! You don't have a nickname for me !

Goku : ….Geta

Vegeta : …darn

Lmg : well see ya next time and don't forget to review :)


	2. there is just NO WAY!

**Disclaimer : I don't own DBZ , never will**

Lmg : Yes ! I did it ! ( jumps up in the air and cheers )

Goku : What did you do Lmg?

Vegeta : Oh boy here it comes .

Lmg : ( lands back on the ground again ) …..I finally made some time to write this next chapter?

Vegeta : I knew it wasn't going to be pretty news .

Goku : ( decides to not say anything so he only sweatdrops )

Lmg : Oh come on you can't blame me considering I have school can you ? ( points to pile of homework screaming her name )

Vegeta : Yes I can .

Lmg : ( grumbles )

Goku : isn't it weird that a pile of homework can scream your name ? o.O

Vegeta : …Let's just get on with this fic shall we?

Lmg : ..Good idea ..

**This takes place right after Buu , Goku gets a dream about the end of planet Vegeta , this has quite some effect on his life when he wakes up and sees something or rather someone that shouldn't really be there … ( my shortest summary ever ! go me ;P )**

**There is just NO WAY : **

" Ughh…Wha?" Goku slowly woke up " What happened again ?" he asked himself but then a pain in his back got his attention "..Oww yeah that's right , I had this weird TOO realistic dream about …my dad? O.o …but if it was a dream why does my back hurt this much ? …hey wait I remember something before passing out …" Goku started off .

" Good morning" someone said to him from behind

" ?" Goku turned around and was greeted by a man who looked exactly like him , though he had a different skin color …

" Had a nice sleep?" the man asked smirking

" ……" Goku wasn't over the shock yet to be able to speak

"I'll take that as a yes" The man said sitting down and by doing so releasing his tail from his waist to let it rest on the bed they were sitting on "So , I know it's impossible that you're my son so how come you look so much like him ?" The saiyan asked the younger one .

"…I..I.." Goku who was getting his ability to speak back started

"Yes?"

" Please tell me I'm still dreaming and that you're not really my father who I just saved from being blown up" he said with no tone in his voice at all .

" Well you obviously saved my butt out there from that freak Frieza , but I don't know about the " I'm your son" part …tell me , what's your name?" he asked interested .

" ..Son Goku" Goku said not realizing he had to say his Saiyan name .

" Son Goku ? Haha , then I don't think you're my son , mmhh I guess I'm dreaming myself then . I mean it doesn't happen everyday that I meet a guy who looks exactly like my son , saved my butt from an exploding planet , and .." he started off , then look at Goku's waist section where his tail was suppose to be ( if he still had one ) " And who isn't even a Saiyan" he finished " So yeah I'll be going through that refrigerator I just saw in your kitchen and then I'll try to wake myself up or find a way out of this place" He finally said getting up and making his way to the kitchen .

" ….My name is Kakarrotto" Goku said quietly

" …" The saiyan's father stopped walking immediately "What did you say ?" he asked not believing it .

" Kakarrotto is my saiyan name" Goku said a little louder .

" …..sorry kid but I don't believe you" his father finally said and walked into the kitchen while Goku got up and followed him .

"…: I wouldn't believe that either , I mean I first gave him my normal name: Okay , but could you tell me your name ?" Goku asked watching the saiyan grabbing the nearest thing that could be counted as food from the refrigerator .

" My name? Why would you care?" he said not noticing he sounded mean , because he was just used to it .

"Oww , erm ok sorry for asking : Geez all saiyans act like Vegeta or what :::" Goku said a bit disappointed .

"Mh? What's wrong? Why the heck are you apologizing ? I just asked you a question , so where's the answer huh ?" The older saiyan said munching on his piece of meat .

"Oww…….ermm I don't know , I was just wondering ?" He said surprised

" : munch : ..yeah.. : munch : ..whatever kid , well to answer your great question , my name is Bardock" Bardock said giving him the answer to his question .

" And your wife's name?" Goku asked making Bardock choke on his meat .

" ?N..Nani!" he said choking and then recovered from the choke attack .

"Nani? O.o She sure has a weird name , I better apologize to Bulma for making fun of her then .." Goku said in 'deep thought' .

" Argh ! That's not her name ! But it's none of your business so I won't tell you , you sick freak" Bardock yelled frustrated and obviously annoyed by the younger saiyan .

"I'm perfectly healthy you know , and I just want to know" he said pouting

" : SIGH : What did I do to deserve this grrr.. You know what ? I've had enough of this sick dream / place or where ever I may be ! I'm going !" Bardock said and flew through the nearest window out of the house , leaving Goku behind him .

"This can't be good…" Goku said but then brushed it off and went to the kitchen to get something to eat too .

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" Where is he Trunks?" Goten asked in a very bored voice .

"I dunno and I can't sense him either !" Trunks said getting a little worried .

"You think he kinda died again ?" Goten asked him as if it were the most normal thing in the world .

" ………..NO!" Trunks yelled frustrated "There's NO WAY my dad is dead again without anyone even noticing it !" he said to the Goku clone .

" …Well we noticed didn't we?" Goten said

" ….Just shut up" Trunks said and both boys walked away worried …okay one of them walked away worried , Goten was too busy with watching some random dragon on Trunks' head .

"Heheheh" Vegeta snickered behind the bushes "That'll teach them to even THINK of playing pranks on me !" he said and walked towards the C.C. door …only to be hit with a frying pan .

"OUUCHH!" he said falling on his butt and rubbing his head while feeling very dizzy " W..where the hell did THAT come from ? o.O" He looked up to be greeted with a very angry Bulma and ..Chichi! ( o.O ; ) .

" Urrr to what do I owe the honor of having two mad woman at me?" he said still rubbing his head .

"Vegeta ! Chichi told me what you did to her ! how dare you touch her !" she said pointing at him .

"…touching that mad married to Kakarrotto woman ? o.O what are you talking about woman ?" he said seriously not knowing what Bulma was talking about .

"Umm Bulma " Chichi started

" Not now can't you see I'm kicking his ass for having s/" she started .

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH NO "S" WORD PLEASE" Chichi quickly yelled .

"CENNNNNNNSOORRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGG" Vegeta yelled too .

"And erm he didn't Bulma" Chichi said sweatdropping embarrassed .

"He didn't?" she asked .

"NO!" Vegeta yelled disgusted .

" Then why did I hit him again Chichi ?" Bulma asked blushing .

"argh:: THUNK: " Chichi fell over anime style " It's because he went off to train with Goku while Goku was suppose to go to Gohan's school !" she said getting back up .

"…" Bulma was quiet

"…" Vegeta too

" Wanna go and get some Pizza Vegeta?" Bulma asked turning to him .

"Yeah sure , and let's threaten the people with Chichi's frying pan !" He added smirking .

"Heck why not I'm feeling evil enough for it today" she said and they went off leaving Chichi , who had fallen down yet again , on the ground .

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" So where would someone put a nice spaceship.." Bardock said to himself as he walked through the streets of West City .

"Whoa mister look out for the /"

"Eh?" Bardock said turning around and getting hit by a huge truck "OOF:: THUNK:" Bardock didn't see **that **coming , luckily the truck only hit him and did not go **over** him .

"Truck" the kid who was trying to warn him finished .

"WHA! Is he mad! No wait , is he ALIVE?" the truck driver said shocked as he hopped out of the truck and walked over to Bardock who still lay there twitching .

"Hey mister ! Come on snap out of it !" The driver shook him a bit

"W..wha?" Bardock said coming to " Ohhhhh what was that thing ?" he asked sitting up .

" o.o …." The truck driver said nothing , being slightly scared by the fact that the man he'd just hit didn't even had as much as a little scratch on him .

"Ah well it wasn't really fast so nothing to worry about , the thing I have to worry about is how to find a space ship here" Bardock said thoughtfully and standing up , totally ignoring the truck driver who still didn't know what to say .

"o.O" the other people in west city stared , looks like the driver wasn't the only one ..

"…erm I'm feelinh quite uncomfortable here"Bardock said disturbed "ah well I'll guess I'll fly then" he said and lifted off into the air .

" O.O ; " the citizens never had such a good staring day !

"So where can I find a place that has spaceships and doesn't have random objects hitting you from behind?" Bardock asked himself again " Hey ! That building looks like a good storage building for spaceships" he said and flew to a very familiar Building .

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile …

"Bwahahah come back her pizza guy !" Vegeta ran after the poor soul that had to take his order in the pizzeria " I said with Unions ! Not Carrots! "( did you ever have carrot pizza? O.o yuck ? ) he said while still chasing the guy with the famous frying pan of doom in his right hand .

"A..and what w..would you l..like miss Bulma?" the other guy asked terrified what might happen to him .

"I'll take a Vegetable Pizza thank you :)" she said smiling sweetly

"….: what is she up to ? She's acting too nice: …" Pizza guy 2 thought .

" ….: heheh wait until I tell Vegeta about this Pizza's "name" : …." …yes Bulma's ( evil ) thoughts .

after some " stupid mature only " sign has annoyed you for at least 5 minutes we go back to Bulma and Vegeta who are currently walking away from a pile of …rubble?

" Yawn ! Pizza was GOOD ! But I'm tired let's go home now :)" Bulma sat with a satisfied but tired look .

"Agreed" Vegeta said and flew them both home .

"Mommy ? Isn't there suppose to be a Pizzeria here ?" a Little girl standing next to the pile of rubble asked .

"Erm ….they moved?" the mother answered equally confused .

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" hey Trunks !" Goten yelled from inside C.C to Trunks who was looking for something in the garden .

"What is it Goten ?" he asked

"I found him ! I found him ! I found him ! We won't be bored anymore ! We/" Goten cheered

"Okay Okay ! I get the point !" Trunks said sweatdropping and running over to Goten "Now where is our victim ?" he said with a dark voice .

" Living room :)" Goten said with the Son smile .

"Then we are off to the living room!" Trunks said very "general in the army" like and both boys went off into the living room where they spotted their victim .

"Shoes?" Trunks asked

"Off" goten pointed to the items who were surrounded by a few flies .

"Scissors ?"

"Check" Goten held out said object .

" remote CD player remote control?"

"Yup"

"Good then we are ready , let us go and may victory be with us !" Trunks said heroically

"Sure Trunks" Goten said and the chibi's went off , Trunks slyly moved over the ground to his target , who was currently sitting on the couch in front of the TV .

Goten went from chair to lamp to plant to chair again till he reached the couch from behind , at the same time Trunks arrived behind the couch too .

"1…2…3!" Trunks said and Goten hit the play-button on the remote , a threatening music came from the CD player behind them as Trunks loomed over their victim with a pair of scissors " Bwahahaha it's cut time !bwahahahaah :THUNK: …ehehe ..retreat ..:THUNK:" Trunks who a second ago was laughing evilly said after a very familiar frying pan got in his way " Sorry Trunks , but you won't get me this easily" Vegeta said and after getting up from the couch walked away into the garden .

"Foolish kid" Vegeta chuckled as he walked through the garden ( not sure what he's doing there either ! P ) but then suddenly stopped as he sensed something he didn't expect coming his way .

"What ! Who IS that ? There's no way an earthling can have that much power , and I don't recognize it !" Vegeta said surprised .

" Hey Vegeta-san!" Goten yelled coming from inside the house and running up to him "Trunks won't wake up he's just grumbling something about "darn frying pan" in his sleep so I've got no one to play with , so can I play with y/" Goten started happily .

"No" Vegeta answered lamely

"Awww why not ?" he pouted

"Eh!" Vegeta turned around as he sensed the unknown ki in front of them touch down "Goten go inside and stay there with Trunks !" Vegeta ordered not sure what they were up against .

"Eh ? What are you worried about Vegeta-san ? It's just dad ….in an outfit mom made him wear?" Goten guessed .

"I don't think this is your father brat" Vegeta said

"OH GREAT! Another clone of mine !" Bardock yelled getting annoyed by seeing the second person who looks like him .

"I see you've met Kakarrotto" Vegeta smirked "Now tell me who are you and/" he cut himself short when he saw the furry tail tied around Bardock's waist " Who the hell ARE you ! How can you possibly be a saiyan ?" Vegeta asked stunned .

"What's so special about being a saiyan ?" Bardock asked him "And who are YOU? I don't remember seeing your face ever before , you look like you're King Vegeta's brother" Bardock said confused .

"...DID YOU ENJOY LIVING UNDERNEATH A ROCK FOR THE PAST 30 YEARS!" Vegeta yelled frustrated at the saiyan .

"Erm..yes?" Bardock sweatdropped

"GAH!" You know this calls for the old falling over in anime style' thing "Listen you ! It's quite rare to see another saiyan around because the planet we lived on has been blown out of existence ! And that's Prince Vegeta for you!" Vegeta explained .

" ….O.O…." Bardock just stood there

"Maybe that was a little too much for him" Goten said

"….o.o….." Bardock still looking at them as if Frieza was wearing a skirt and singing jingle bells .

" You seriously mean to say that you didn't know that!"Vegeta gawked at the larger saiyan.

" ...Planet Vegeta ..blew ..up?" Bardock asked sounding quite lost

"Oh boy" Goten sighed

"I'll take that as a yes " Vegeta said

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile at Goku's place it was getting dark and Goku was starting to wonder how his dad was doing at the moment "Gee I hope he didn't ask people to pinch him or so so he could wake up" he said chuckling at the thought .

" Maybe I should go looking for him , I don't know if it's such a good choice to leave a saiyan who is used to killing people , out by himself" he said to himself and started searching for his dad's ki "What! He's at Vegeta's place! Uhoh this could cause some problems , better go after him while I still can" he said and quickly started his flight to C.C.

After flying for about ten minutes he could see the Capsule Corp building straight ahead " Good I'm here , I just hope nothing happened" he said slightly worried and landed on the front yard of C.C. "Hey Vegeta ! You there?" he asked while walking on , until he heard someone yell .

" What the heck is going on there!" Goku said and quickly ran towards the sources of those yells "Vegeta ? Hey why are you guys fighting! Stop it !" goku yelled at them while the two other saiyans just ignored him and continued fighting .

"You jerk! How dare you tell me these lies ! I don't believe you , and you can't possibly be prince Vegeta! He would be dead now too !" Bardock yelled angered at the smaller saiyan .

"I SURVIVED and Kakarrotto too ! Unlikely to everyone else , so I'd like to know exactly who you are!" Vegeta answered .

"This must be one big joke or sumthing ! It can't be true ! My son is suppose to be a DAY old by now !" Bardock said while hitting the other saiyan with all he had .

"You're SON! Kakarrotto is your SON!" Vegeta asked him gawking and then turning Super saiyan because of the blows Bardock launched at him .

"…O.o What the hell" Bardock who never saw a super saiyan before was now the one who couldn't stop gawking " Grr , Just leave me alone ! All I want is a ship to get away from you people !" Bardock yelled frustrated and flew off in another direction .

"Ha! Coward ! I want answers and I will get them !" Vegeta said and sped off after him , cursing at the saiyan every once in a while .

"This is going to be a long evening" goku sweatdropped and sped after the two too .

**END OF CHAPTER 2 !**

Lmg : mwahahaaha ! Finished ! And it's already 1 AM ..

Vegeta : You look tired o.O;

Lmg : I am , why did you think I didn't update any sooner? It's because of a certain building ( throws a few bombs at her school )

Vegeta : ( Takes pictures of school exploding ) ah I see .

Goku : yay I like this wheelchair ! (spins around )

Vegeta : A wheelchair in the bathroom?

Lmg : Open your eyes you highness , we're not in the bathroom anymore ! I moved us to my room ! D ( drops dead on her bed )

Vegeta : …ah I see , that explains why the "bathroom" suddenly had all those Kakarrotto and co and me pictures on the walls .

Lmg : Yup! Oww and people I only update when I have three reviews so don't be lazy if you want me to continue this :)

Vegeta : please be lazy !

Lmg : ( hits him on the head with Thé Frying pan of doom ) You're not the only one who likes these , now byes and see you next time !

Goku : bye bye :)

**Review replies : **

To Queen Luana : Thanks so much :) and why ? Well since the bathroom is the only room in my house that we have a lock on , I won't get disturbed :) But yes we moved out to my room again ….(mutters something about annoying people who "need to go" )

To Sweeteen : thanks ?

To Jake : Sorry again for the long wait ! O.O argh no ! Flying monkeys ! ( tries to dodge some …..fails )


End file.
